wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Martin
Martin '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #98 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Martin has a skill level of 140 or 150 and usually pairs up with Lucía or Alex. In Baseball and Boxing, he is not good. His baseball team and consists of him, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, Matt, and Akira. His skill level is 265-326. Martin plays on the Baseball teams of Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, and Yoshi. In Boxing, his skill is 100-200. Wii Sports Resort Martin is one of the worst Miis, only showing skill in Cycling. In Basketball his skill is 176+. He plays with Hiromi and Jackie. In Table Tennis, he is good at level 566+. In Swordplay he is the 6th worst. His level is only 86+. He is the tenth best Pro in Cycling, coming 10th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Martin is an Expert Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for making 5 edits on articles, for making 50 edits on Miis Who Love Black articles, for making 5 edits on One-Time Pro articles, for making 5 edits on French Miis articles or for making 5 edits on Bronze Badge Miis articles. *His Japanese name is Matin (マルティン、マーティン). *In Baseball and Basketball, Martin is the 12th worst player, but he does twice as good in Baseball. *In both Swordplay and Boxing, he is the 6th worst player. *He is the only opponent in Swordplay Showdown to never wear green armor in any of his appearances. *In Baseball, he's the worst male to appear after the 9 starters. *'Martin' only appears in 9 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears on stages 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 14, 17, 18, and 19. *'Martin' is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Baseball, but is right-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis. *He is the lowest-ranked Mii to debut in the original Wii Sports by overall skill level. *'Martin '''is one of the few Miis to be only PRO at Cycling. Out of those few, he is the only one to have debuted in the original Wii Sports. *Apart from Cycling, his skill level is always below 650. *He is the third-lowest ranked Mii in Wii Sports Resort. *In terms of overall skill level, '''Martin' is the worst CPU Mii to be a Pro at least one sport. *In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the NES Horn. Gallery MartinDACotQR.JPG|Martin's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-edit-1.png|Martin's badge (edits) Badge-48-4.png|Martin's badge (Black color lovers) Badge-55-1.png|Martin's badge (One-time PRO) Badge-64-1.png|Martin's badge (Bronze Badge category) Badge-79-2.png|Martin's badge 12- Martin's Team.jpg|Martin's Baseball Team. 085.jpg |Martin in Boxing 11007713 1583754678509002 80332157 n-0.jpg|Martin as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Martin NES horn.jpeg|Martin in Wii Music. 2018-02-07 (37).png|Martin in Baseball. 20180211_070228.jpg|Martin and his teammates Hiromi and Jackie in Basketball. IMG_0092.JPG|Martin about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-04-04 (3).png DSC01917.JPG|Martin in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC02013.JPG|Martin in Swordplay Duel 1531864784533746125595.jpg|Another photo of Martin in Swordplay Duel. 2018-07-21 (1).png|Martin doubling up with Alex in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0482.JPG|Martin playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Martin playing Cry Babies. IMG_0787.JPG|Martin sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (28).png|Martin in Cycling. 2018-09-13 (17).png 2018-09-08 (13).png 2018-10-01 (58).png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Martin carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png 4- Expert.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_202609.jpg IMG_20181102_202807.jpg IMG_20181102_202910.jpg 2018-11-06 (5).png 2018-11-08 (3).png 2018-11-15 (38).png 2018-11-15 (39).png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png David, Martin, and Rin participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png David, Rin, and Martin participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_muellers_by_robbieraeful_dajsq4c-250t.jpg|Martin with Silke, Tyrone, and Gabi Silke, Hayley, and Martin participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Martin, Rin, and Rainer participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Martin, Rin, and Rainer participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Martin in Bowling.JPG Martin wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1546.jpg IMG 1545.jpg IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1913.jpg IMG 2284.jpg Gabi,_Rin_and_Martin_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2813.jpg|Jackie with Martin, Maria, Shinnosuke, Jake, Vincenzo, Ryan, and Oscar. IMG_2908.jpg|Giovanna with Shinta, Miguel, George, Martin, Marisa, Rainer, and Michael Andy,_Rin,_Hayley_and_Martin_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Cole,_David,_Martin_and_Eva_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 1.png Tommy, Sandra, Martin and Gabi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Sandra,_Martin_and_Rachel_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Martin, Shinnosuke and Gabi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Martin as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Susana, Keiko and Martin participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Martin, Yoko, Alisha and Tyrone participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(83).jpg Community-page-header.png Martin in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(275).jpg MiitopiaMartinImage.jpg Wii_Party_U-_Dojo_Domination-_Beginner_(Martin_(Wii_Sports)_Gameplay) Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Sunglasses Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Black Males Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Miis that don't appear in Purple Armor Category:Miis that don't appear in Green Armor Category:Underhand Baseball pitchers